


Addictions

by moriartyswife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been shipped off to live with Sherlock Holmes, a friend of my Uncle John's. I'm Claudia Watson, I have a boyfriend, Alex, who is much older than me and happens to friends with Sebastian Moran. Sherlock is a loon but at least we have some of the same habits. Things can't get any worse for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I sat in the back of the cab, watching the city of London pass me by. I twisted my hands in my lap. It had been a rough night last night and all I wanted was for things to be normal like they were a few years ago. The lady sitting beside me had a file on her lap, my file.   
  
“Don’t be nervous.” The social worker spoke. What did she know? She was old and wasn’t being shipped off to her uncle’s flat. So my mother had a drinking problem and was working her way through a divorce. Isn’t that the time that we should all be together as a family?  
  
The cap pulled to the curb outside of 221B Baker Street. I climbed out of the cab, dragging my suitcase behind me. I turned and looked at my reflection in the cab window as the social worker told the cab driver to wait for her. I tried to fix my brown messy hair and smoothed down my peach colored dress. I looked like a five year old again.  
  
“Quickly, Ms. Watson. I don’t have all night.” She said, knocking on the door. I wheeled my suitcase behind me. It took only a moment for the door to open and this older lady beckoned us inside.  
  
“John! She’s here!” Mrs. Hudson called out after giving me a quick hug. She led us up the stairs into a small flat. My suitcase was heavy and I had a hard time pulling it up behind me.  
  
“She? New girlfriend?” A man’s voice asked. He must’ve been Sherlock Holmes, the one in John’s blog. I’d heard girls at school talking about him. They liked to watch the news. We didn’t have the money to pay for cable because it was all wasted on alcohol.  
  
“No, Sherlock. My niece. I told you days ago that she was coming.” John replied, entering from the kitchen.  
  
“I just need you to sign this and she’s all yours. You understand that as her legal guardian, you are responsible for her well-being. She can’t be in any more trouble and must attend school in autumn.” The social worker explained while John quickly gave his signature.  
  
“Yes, of course.” He smiled. She nodded before turning to me. She gave me the usual look. The one that said this was my last chance before I became part of the system. With that, she left.  
  
“If she’s your niece, why is she here?” Sherlock asked, plucking his violin.  
  
“Ignore him. It’s good to see you Claudia.” John enveloped me in a hug. “You look well. I like the dress.”  
  
“No you don’t” Sherlock piped in. I suppressed the urge to burst out laughing with the look that John gave Sherlock. They were best friends. That much was obvious to me.  
  
“Shut up, Sherlock. It’s nice.” John continued. I watched Sherlock and roll his eyes and mouth NOPE.  
  
“It’s alright. I don’t like it either. The social worker made me wear it.” I replied. Mrs. Hudson returned with a tray of tea.  
  
“She didn’t seem very friendly did she?” Mrs. Hudson said.  
  
“I don’t think I even caught her name.” John agreed. That would be because she doesn’t like being a social worker. She does it for the money which isn’t even that good. Sherlock mumbled that it wasn’t given. He paced the room. The doorbell buzzed and Mrs. Hudson scurried back out.  
  
“Wonder who that could be.” John commented, pouring me a cup of tea.  
  
“Probably the social worker wanting to lecture me some more.” I mumbled. Sherlock stopped pacing. Both he and John stared at me. What had I done now?  
  
“That’s twice, since you’ve been here, you’ve called her the social worker. Why?” John asked. I took a sip of my tea.  
  
“Obvious. It’s dissociative. Claudia clearly doesn’t like the lady though she’s known her for a while. You’re taking temporary guardian-ship of her because of your sister’s drinking problem. Staying with Clara is out of the question. The divorce is messy—”  
  
“Divorce? They were working things out.” John argued. My mother didn’t talk to John about all our family issues. I’d never said anything because I didn’t like the pity other people gave me. I dealt with the problems on my own.  
  
“No, John. Look at Claudia. Sleep deprived, her eyes are a little puffy from crying. They’ve been arguing, her and Harry. Harry and Clara. So much so, Claudia’s boyfriend called the social worker.” Sherlock glanced over at me again. He was spot on, just John described. I averted my eyes to the floor. I hated all the attention.  
  
“Boyfriend?”  
  
“Her phone has buzzed twice. She’s anxious to answer it but doesn’t want to be rude.” Sherlock replied.  
  
“god, Claudia. I am so sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright.” I scratched my arm. I needed to be alone.  
  
“Hello!” A woman’s voice called from the stairs. Seconds later, a blonde woman walked in grinning.  
  
“Mary! Claudia, this is Mary, my wife.” John introduced. Before I could move, she had me in a hug. She started to ramble about how much John had told her about me.  
  
“I’ll take your bag upstairs shall I?” John disappeared out of the room. Sherlock turned around to Mary and I then moved to the door.  
  
“Upstairs? She’s not staying with you?” Sherlock called after John.  
  
“No, Sherlock. We don’t have an extra room and you need someone to help you pay the rent.” John answered.  
  
“I’ll stay out of your way.” I said. He looked over at me again, this time directly at me, as if trying to deduce me. After a second his posture straightened.  
  
“It’s late. I’m sure Claudia is tired. She’ll be fine here, John.” Sherlock ushered Mary to the door and started to close the door.  
  
“Tomorrow then? Lunch? I’ll call you—” John said.  
  
“Fine, Fine. I’ll make sure she’s there. Goodbye.” Sherlock shut the door. My phone buzzed again. “Aren’t you going to get that?”  
  
“Maybe later.” I replied.  
  
“Must be urgent.”  
  
“It must be. If you’ll excuse me.” I tried to duck past him but he grabbed my arm. “Mr. Holmes.”  
  
“Sherlock. Have a seat.” He motioned to the red chair. I retreated over it. There was no way I would be getting out of this. He had to be six inches taller than I was. He sat in the black chair in front of me, steepling his hands under his chin. Again, my phone buzzed.  
  
“Four texts.”  
  
“And? Alex is worried.” I replied.  
  
“Worried? That would require a phone call. Unless the texts are coded, this leaves only one explanation.” Sherlock said.  
  
“Which is?” I knew he knew. He was hyper-observant. It didn’t’ take more than one good look at me to know.  
  
“He’s not only your boyfriend. He’s also your drug dealer.” Sherlock stated. “It’s a quite simple deduction. You keep scratching your arm and you want to be left alone. But you need to answer your phone so your supply is low. Tonight is most likely your last bag. Am I wrong?’  
  
“No.”  
  
“Give it to me.” Sherlock said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“ Give. It. To. Me.” He held out his hand. He seemed serious. I went to my purse and dug through it to a hidden pocket where I pulled out the last packet of powder. I handed it to him.  
  
“And the phone.” I handed it over as well. Sherlock stood. He opened the packet and tasted it before moving over to the trashcan and dumping it out. My mouth dropped open.  
  
“Why did you do that? I need that.” My voice shook. It had been too long since I’d had my last fix. I had to be clean yesterday so I could pass a drug test. Since then I hadn’t had ample enough time alone. Now I didn’t have any more.  
  
“It could kill you. Bad quality.” Sherlock took out a box masquerading as a book. Inside were a lot of small packets of white powder. He tossed me one.  
  
“Why?” I asked, looking over the small packet. It wasn’t as much as I was used to but anything was better than nothing.  
  
“Because I know the urges of an addict. I could forbid it but you’d simply go elsewhere. This is the best quality and if you’ll be living here, I only want you to do it here. Never alone.”  
  
“You didn’t tell John.”  
  
“John wouldn’t understand. I can help you quit. I’ve recently given up smoking. It won’t be pleasant but if social services find out, you’ll be arrested.” Sherlock continued.  
“What makes you think I want to quit?” I asked.  
  
“You see what addiction does to your mother and you don’t want to end up like her. John never has to know if you follow my rules.”  
  
I wondered why he wanted to help me. I was just a teenager and he’d only just met me. I took the packet and retreated to my bedroom. I watered down the powder drugs and heated it up. I stuck the syringe in my vein, allowing that euphoric feeling to flow over me. I didn’t feel like unpacking anymore. I collapsed onto the bed and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I should go back to Baker Street. I repeated that over and over. I wrapped my coat around myself tighter. Alex walked silently beside me, texting away on his phone. We were on the less attractive side of London. I knew it well, all the streets, and all the best places to do illegal things and not get caught.   
  
“I thought we were going to get lunch.” I stated. Alex sighed, not bothering to look up from his phone. He was always busy with clients. I happened to be at the top of his list but right now he apparently had more things on his mind than taking me to eat.  
  
“We are, as soon as we make a stop.” He replied. We walked into a rundown warehouse. A black sedan was parked just outside the other entrance. Sebastian stood with a briefcase on the ground beside him. I didn’t recognize the man standing next to him. He looked very out of place in his fancy suit.  
  
“You’re late. Afternoon, Claudia.” Sebastian smiled at me. He was considerably older than I was. I believe he’s 29, four years older than Alex. He liked me a little too much but I could always get a fix from him any time I needed it. They were a tag team, Alex handling the money and Sebastian the drugs.  
  
“Who’s your friend?” I asked. Both Alex and Sebastian looked over at me with narrowed eyes. Normally I was quiet unless Sebastian asked me a question. Questions lead to unwanted answers.  
  
“None of your business Claudia.” Alex snapped. He only became cross with me when I overstepped my boundaries. I wasn’t a dealer. There was a time when Alex wouldn’t bring me to these meets but now Sebastian used me to make runs with him. I didn’t like to but he paid me in my favorite drug so I did.  
  
“Don’t mind them, my dear. Jim Moriarty.” He smiled and stepped forward, offering me his hand. I hesitated but shook it.  
  
“Claudia Watson.” I replied. It was subtle but I could see a spark in his eyes. What it meant, I couldn’t tell. Alex and Sebastian were discussing a client who hadn’t paid for the last advance they had supplied them with. My stomach rumbled quietly. I hadn’t eaten anything today. I felt my cheeks flush.  
  
“Claudia—” Alex growled.  
  
“You said we were going to eat an hour ago.” I mumbled.  
  
“I’ll take you back to my place.” Sebastian smiled. I rolled my eyes at him. He would feed me alright. Then make me repay him for his kindness. Alex leaned down and whispered in my ear that I needed to keep my mouth shut. He could be frightening a times but he only meant for this to be a business meeting. I was interrupting and he hated that.  
  
“This could take a while. Come with me and I’ll buy you something then take you home.” Jim offered. My instincts told me to gracefully bow out and walk away or at least stay with Alex. I didn’t know what to say.  
  
“Go on, Claudia. Leave the business to the big boys. I’m sure Alex won’t mind.” Sebastian said. After an approving nod from Alex, I followed Jim to the black sedan, sitting in the passenger seat. I twisted my hands in my lap as he drove.  
  
He kept up light conversation as he took me uptown. I’d never been to this Italian restaurant before but the smell inside was heaven. I loved Italian food but fancy Italian food? I could die. After we ordered, Jim excused himself to go talk to some men in the corner both. His phone buzzed. And again. Out of curiosity, I picked it up.  
  
-Will you be dropping by Baker Street? –SH  
  
SH? He knew Sherlock? That was either really good news or really bad news. I took it upon myself to reply.  
  
-I think so. He’s dropping me off at the very least. –CW  
  
I hesitated but clicked send. I set the phone back on the table, attempting to put it back exactly as I’d found it. Though, I’m not sure why. He’d see the text I’d sent. My phone buzzed. Go figure, a text from Sherlock.  
  
-CLAUDIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH JIM MORIARTY? –SH  
  
So not good news. Shouting through a text message was very ineffective. He made the effort for nothing. Caps lock didn’t scare me.  
  
-We sort of ran into each other. –CW  
  
-You don’t just run into the world’s only consulting criminal. What if John finds out? - SH  
  
-John won’t know if you don’t tell him. –CW  
  
\- Baker Street. Now. –SH  
  
I decided to ignore that text. When I looked up, Jim was returning to the table. I placed my phone into the small pocket in my cardigan. The waiter came over, asking what kind of wine we would like. Jim gave a response before sitting down. I’d never had wine. Whiskey, yeah. Only because I was curious and the cabinet was no longer locked, and I’d never try that again. His phone buzzed.  
“You know Sherlock?” Jim asked. He typed a response before looking up at me.  
  
“I’m living with him. My uncle is his best friend.” I replied. Jim smiled at me. Now I noticed how good-looking he was. He had to be around Sherlock’s age but damn. He had an attractive aura around him, and it wasn’t only his appearance.  
“Interesting.” Jim said. The waiter returned, pouring wine for the both of us. My phone vibrated. Sherlock was calling me again. Leave me alone, Sherlock.  
  
“You know I’m underage—” I started. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to try it. I just didn’t want to do it in a crowded restaurant where I could potentially be arrested.  
  
“It’s only a little wine, my dear. You’re perfectly safe with me.” Jim replied. I picked up the glass. Jim watched me as I swished it around a bit before taking a sip. It tasted sweet. I definitely liked wine. “See, I’d never lead you astray, Claudia.”  
  
“A phone call for you, Ms. Watson.” The waiter handed me the phone. I rolled my eyes and excused myself from the table.  
  
“What do you want, Sherlock?” I answered in a rude tone. The woman headed to the bathroom turned to sneer at me. Oh, I’m sorry, is my phone call interrupting your ability to go into the bathroom? Sometimes I forgot how rude people could be.  
  
“Claudia Watson, you do not speak to an adult that way. What in god’s name are doing?” John’s voice said. Oh great. I’m now royally screwed.  
  
“Oh, hi John.” I mumbled. I pulled out my phone, silently cursing Sherlock. Who calls a guardian on other people?  
-You called John?! – CW  
  
“Why did I get a text from Sherlock telling me you were missing and ignoring his texts? Then the number I call is at some high class restaurant on the other side of London. What the hell are you trying to do?” John asked. So he hadn’t told on me completely.  
-Unless you’d like him to know the truth, you’ll return to the flat. Now. –SH  
  
“I…Alex took me out for lunch and I forgot to tell Sherlock. My phone is in Alex’s car. He’s overreacting.” I replied. It was only two in the afternoon. He had to be calling me from the office, which meant there was no way for him to check my story.  
  
“Alright, Claudia. I’ll tell Sherlock. Next time keep your phone with you.” John sighed.  
  
“I will. I’m sorry for worrying you. Tell Sherlock too.” I said. John said he would and hung up. I returned to the table, feeling utterly embarrassed. We’d just gotten our food. I sat down and saw that it was in a take away box.  
  
“I assume we have to go. Sherlock’s demanding your return?” Jim asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m so sorry. This was a lovely gesture though.” I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Sherlock was such an ass.  
  
“It’s quite alright. We can have a rain check, if that’s alright.” Jim replied as I slid on my coat. Of course I’d like a rain check. Was he kidding? Didn’t Sherlock say consulting criminal?  
  
“I’d like that.” I smiled. Once in the car, Sherlock kept texting me asking what street we were on. I groaned. I dreaded the conversation that was about to happen. I’d get yelled at for sure, if not by Sherlock then by John. I looked over at Jim. “Consulting Criminal? What is that supposed to mean.”  
  
“Lots of things. None you need to worry about right now.”  
  
“Fair enough. How long have you known Sebastian?”  
  
“A while. I’m surprised he and Alex brought you to their meet. Sebastian must be fond of you.” Jim said. Sebastian and Alex had known each other for five years before I came to Alex for drugs. Alex took me to the meets because Sebastian wanted to see me. I didn’t particularly like him. I knew what he wanted but I went because Alex said I should.  
  
“Fond isn’t the word I would use.” I muttered as he parked outside of 221B Baker Street. I could see Sherlock watching from the window. “It was nice meeting you and thanks for lunch. I have to go be murdered now.”  
  
“The pleasure was all mine, dear.” Jim chuckled. I climbed out of the car and slowly entered the flat. Ascending the stairs, there wasn’t a sound coming from the room. Sherlock stood behind his black chair, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
“Sit.” He said, his eyes following me around the room as I put my take away into the fridge. I sank into the plaid chair, wanting to disappear. He didn’t speak, making me immensely uncomfortable.  
  
“I’m practically an adult.” I mumbled. Looking up at him, he bore an expression of unamusement.  
  
“It wouldn’t matter if you were 50, you do not need to associate with Jim Moriarty.” His voice was steady. Unsettlingly so. Almost like the calm before the storm. I could feel an argument about to arise. One that I didn’t foresee myself winning.


	3. Chapter 3

The argument wasn't really that. Sherlock made me extremely uncomfortable with his disapproving looks and mostly silence. The only time he spoke was to counter anything I had to say. It went on for a good half hour before I gave up. More silence.  
  
"I'm going to my room," I said after way too much time had passed. I slowly got up. Even when I looked back at the doorway, he didn't speak. His eyes never left me.  
  
Once safely in my room, I checked my messages on my phone. One was from Sebastian, asking me to do a drop for him. A second was from Alex, wanting me to call him. Lastly, I had a text from an unknown number.  
  
-I hate that our evening was cut short. I will arrange another soon, dear. –JM  
  
I chewed on my lip and sat down on my bed. Deciding against calling Alex right now, I pulled out my laptop. Time to do some research. I had to know more about Jim Moriarty. I typed in his name just to see what pops up.  
  
Nothing.  
  
James Moriarty? More Nothing.  
  
Consulting Criminal? Did you mean consulting detective? It brought up Sherlock's weird website and John's blog but nothing else.  
  
I was searching through the 463 page of the google search results when I heard my phone buzz. The dark depths of the internet had still come up with no results. I laid back on the bed and sigh. He doesn't exist. Which isn't possible.  
  
I checked my phone when it beeped again.  
  
-Researching me? –JM  
  
I leaned up just a little to look at my computer screen. How did he know that?  
  
-Did you hack my computer? –CW  
  
-Ask me, Claudia. –JM  
  
I stared at my screen. Ask him what? Before I could respond my window opened, startling me. Alex climbed in. I snapped my computer lid shut and locked my phone.  
  
"I was going to call you," I said, standing up. Is he mad at me about earlier? I really hope not.  
  
Alex grabbed my cheeks and kissed me roughly. "My brilliant Claudia."  
  
"What?" I barely got it out. Alex kept kissing me. He slid his hand down to my waist and guided me back against the wall.  
  
"I don't know what you did with Moriarty, but keep it up."  
  
"Alex, you aren't making any sense!"  
  
"We're rich, babe. He referred me. He gave my name to the biggest client this side of the country," Alex said.  
  
"Are you serious?" I pushed him back enough to look at him. He's not serious. He's messing with me. He's been trying for months to even see the guy. And now he's just in?  
  
"Completely. Let me celebrate with my sexy, brilliant girl." Alex kissed my neck, roaming his hands across my body.  
  
"Alex, we can't. Not here." Who knows when someone might show up. Not to mention the living room is right below us!  
  
"I'll keep you quiet," Alex answered, keeping me pinned against the wall.  
  
"Claudia!" I heard John call for me, coming up the stairs. "Claudia, dinner." He knocked on the door and tried the handle. At least I'd learned to lock the door. He knocked again when I didn't answer.  
  
"Stay with me," Alex whispered into my ear and slipped his hand down the front of my jeans. He bit at my shoulder.  
  
I cleared my throat a little. "I'm doing some paperwork for school. I'll be down in a little while."  
  
"It's warm now," John said.  
  
"I can heat it back up," I replied. Please leave. Please, please leave. Alex covered my mouth with his hand while he continued to get me worked up.  
  
John stayed outside the door another few seconds. His footsteps faded down the hall and Alex pushed me onto the bed. He was used to getting what he wanted, especially from me.  
  
He didn't stay, either. Alex said he had business. He left me again. He did, however, leave me a bag of his new product and stayed around long enough for me to try a small dose. It was high grade. The really good stuff.  
  
I needed it. When I got down to the kitchen, my food was a little warm so I didn't bother to heat it up more. John and Mary spoke quietly, obviously about me with the way they'd try to hide the fact that they kept staring at me.  
  
"What did I do this time?" I asked, setting down my fork.  
  
John looked at Mary and then answered, "Harry called. She said you weren't answering your phone."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Because I'm not speaking to her."  
  
"Claudia-"  
  
"This is all their fault! I shouldn't have to be in the middle of this. I had to leave my house because my mom is a drunk and her soon-to-be ex-wife is a cheating whore! And now I'm stuck living with a smart ass detective!" I yelled.  
  
The room fell silent. They knew I was right. This was all super unfair to me. I'm being punished for something that isn't my fault.  
  
"I'll tell her you're angry then," John said and grabbed his coat. "Get some rest. You look exhausted."  
  
With a goodnight from both them, Sherlock and I were the only two the room again. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. He just sat in his black chair and stared at nothing at all. I found out that he did that a lot.  
  
I put the leftovers away beside some intestines in the fridge. I'd been assured that it was for research purpose and Sherlock was not the cannibal that I'd accused him of being. Scotland Yard found it a very hilarious case to be called in on.  
  
"It's a higher grade," Sherlock said.  
  
I'd been washing dishes and I turned around to see him holding my drugs. He'd been snooping in my room. Again.  
  
"Apparently he's been holding out on me," I said, returning to my dishes. I'd proved myself useful, I suppose. More useful than just for his entertainment and pleasure.  
  
"Seems that way. Do you always engage in sexual activity when your uncle is right underneath you? Or get high right before coming to see him?"  
  
I turned red. "No. Alex just doesn't like it when I say no. Normally we're at his place. And I needed to relax."  
  
"Special occasion then?" Sherlock asked.  
  
"Something like that." I dried my hands off. "Can I have my drugs back?"  
  
"No. I'm testing them," he answered, putting them into the pocket of his robe. "You've already shot up once. That's plenty for you for tonight."  
  
"Whatever." I wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Stay away from him, Claudia. You'll regret it if you don't." Sherlock stared me down until I felt completely uncomfortable.  
  
I retreated upstairs to my bedroom. Stay away from Alex? Or Jim? Both? What does he know? He thinks he's so smart but he doesn't understand people. Especially me. I typed out a text to Jim.  
  
-Make it soon. I have some questions. –CW  
  
I showered and did my nightly routine. I checked the window twice to make sure it was locked. Switching the light off, I stayed by the door and surveyed the room. The only light came from the street lamp outside my window. I couldn't sleep in complete darkness.  
  
My phone beeped after I crawled into the bed.  
  
-As you wish. –JM  
  
I closed my eyes but my phone beeped once more.  
  
-No need to be afraid of the dark. The monsters will not bother you, dear Claudia. –JM  
  
That made me unsettled. How was I supposed to respond to that? I decided not to reply at all. Amongst my unsettled feelings, there was a little bit of safety from that message. Mixed feelings seemed to surround me nowadays. Just… now Jim's name was right in the center of it.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and I'd still had no contact with Moriarty. I thought about texting him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time my phone buzzed, I got my hopes up. Every time it was either Sebastian wanting me to make a drop somewhere for him, or it was Alex wanting me to meet him for dinner and sex.

This time Sebastian had another drop for me to do for him. It's the third time this week. I used to go a month or two without a job. Apparently he'd found me more valuable to his operation with Alex. That or Alex wanted me around more and Sebastian had no choice.

I dressed in my tight blue jeans and lace crop top. I know Sebastian used me because I could get them to buy more product or go higher on the price most of the time. And now I had a relationship with some of his recurring clients. Some of them asked for me personally.

Sebastian also paid me well.

I was going to sneak out but I got down the stairs and found that no one was here. So I took the time to properly eat the six saltine crackers in the cabinet. I should ask Mary to buy me some things or I'd never get a proper meal here.

I rubbed my arms as I left the flat. It wasn't that it was cold. The wind was just extra crisp and made goosebumps appear on my skin. It meant that fall was closing in on me. But at least it wasn't raining.

This was the worst part for me. I never took the same route but I knew I probably looked very nervous. I hated the pick up because I had no idea what I'd do if I got caught. I didn't think Alex or Sebastian would bail me out.

The duffle bag was in the usual spot beneath a pile of rubble in the alley over on Sixth Street. I should get paid extra for having to move all this cement out of the way. It was heavy and made my hands hurt. The sun was setting so I tried to move quickly. The dark alley was not where I wanted to be.

After I'd dug out the bag, I checked to make sure it did have the drugs. Sebastian had told me not to, but it was my life on the line if there wasn't any product.

Damn. There was more in here than I'd expected.

I walked down the back alleys of London until I reached the back entrance of the club. I banged on the door, and waited, then banged again. They should be expecting me. I glanced to the street. It was dark and the alley light didn't illuminate well. People walking the street worried me. I checked my phone. No messages.

My nerves were wrecked by the time I got inside. The pounding of the bass of the music didn't help. Every time the bass boomed, my heart jumped out of my chest. I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest.

Marco has been a client since before I started dating Alex. I liked him most of the time. He treated me like a real human being, plus sometimes we shot up together. He sat behind his messy desk on the phone, speaking in another language. Possibly Arabic but I can't be sure. He put a finger to his lips and smiled at me. Must be important business.

I studied his tattoos again. He had a lot of them. One arm was completely covered. If it weren't for the tattoos and the angry side of him that I'd only seen one time, I wouldn't even know he was a drug dealer. He was tall, but average size. I'd told him that once and he said that was his cover.

"Claudia!" Marco set his phone down and picked up his cigar, taking a puff. He cleared a spot for me to set the duffle bag down. "How much?"

"Sebastian wants an extra 1500 pounds for the added product," I said as he looked and tasted the product.

"Ridiculous. Tell Sebastian that I don't like surprises," Marco replied and flopped back into his chair, waving his men to take the bag.

Internally, I rolled my eyes. He's so dramatic sometimes. Externally, I bit my lip and flipped my phone around in my hand. "I have to tell him you said no?"

"Yes."

"He gave you extra, and he charged Delecarte double that—" I was cut off by Marco slamming his hands down on his desk.

"I liked you, Claudia. I really did."

Oh shit. He's speaking in past tense. This can't be good.

"Delecarte warned me about this pitch. I didn't want to believe him," Marco said and stood up.

"You shouldn't. You know I wouldn't lie to you, Marco," I replied, watching his men block the exit. I mean, I would if Sebastian told me to. But I hadn't.

Marco rounded the desk and backed me against the wall. He held out his hand and one of his men placed some rope in his hand. My eyes followed the length. It went up through a screw eye in the ceiling and down to a hook on the wall. I had drowned out whatever Marco said about whatever.

He tightened the rope around my wrists. The one guy pulled the other end, raising my hands over my head. He pulled until I was up on my tiptoes.

"I apologize that you got caught up in this. You're only the delivery girl. But I have to send Sebastian a message." Marco stepped backyard and looked me over. "Set up the camera."

"Marco, come on," I begged.

"It's too bad. You're my favorite delivery girl. I hate to have to deliver your pretty little head in a box," Marco stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I'd rather skin her alive." Delecarte came out from the back room. More like he waddled. He looked as grubby and pudgy as he did the last time I saw him. Sweat dripped down from his receding hairline. I should have known he had something to do with this.

Asshole.

"No. I'll make it a quick end for her," Marco replied. "But first, we need to know where Sebastian keeps the drugs and money."

My eyes went wide. "I don't know."

Marco sighed and closed his eyes. He stepped back while one of Delecarte's men, Raul, took his place. He cracked his knuckles and looked to Delecarte.

The panic set in. "I swear to god, I don't know," I said and pulled on the ropes. My chest heaved with my heavy breathing. A few tears fell. "Sebastian leaves it in a duffle bag for me. I never see where it comes from." Probably so this isn't an issue. "Marco, I swear."

"She's lying. Her boyfriend probably screws her in the same warehouse," Delecarte said and coughed. He lit a cigarette. I freaking hate him.

"I take my orders from him in exchange for a few bags of product and a little cash. That's it." I couldn't believe Marco was doing this. From the looks of it, he couldn't either. "Don't let him do this."

"Get on with it, Raul," Delecarte ordered.

I lifted my legs to kick at him but Raul just laughed and caught them.

"You want to play, little girl?" Raul asked and slid his hands up to my waist. He gripped me tight and jerked my whole torso down hard.

I let out a scream while my left shoulder made a horrible popping noise. It throbbed from still being stretched.

Raul's face scrunched up and I saw blood ooze from his temple. He fell over to the floor with a loud thud. I never heard a gunshot.

"Cut my Claudia down, Marco, or the next shot will go…" He made a whistle noise and held to fingers to his forehead. "Right there."

Moriarty.

Marco cut the rope while also supporting my dislocated arm. "This will hurt." Without any more warning, he popped my shoulder back in, which hurt just as much as it did when it came out.

I barely held back the scream.

"Here, Claudia," Moriarty said and held up his blazer. I was still in shock that he was even here. When did Sebastian think I was in danger? Or was it just Moriarty that cared about my safety. That sounds weird. I don't know why he would care.

I cautiously slipped past Delecarte and let him drape the blazer over my shoulders. I cradled my arm and saw two red dots appear. One on Marco and one on Delecarte. There must be two snipers outside somewhere that I can't see.

Moriarty wiped the tears off my cheeks and leaned down to my ear. "Tell me to stop," he whispered.

I glanced around the room and then into Moriarty's eyes. He wouldn't do it if I told him not to… I think. I waited another moment. Complete silence filled the room. All I could feel was anger and pain. I took one last look at Marco.

Then I walked out of the room without a word.


End file.
